The Healing of The Dark Heart
by DarkHeart of Ice
Summary: A new male enters the lives of the Hinata House harem, but has no recollection of his past life. Chapter 13 now uploaded! Start of my Christmas Special!
1. Chapter 1

-- Disclaimer: I am not the Creator of Love Hina, That would be Ken Akamatsu. I do however own the books, I bought them at Waldenbooks. If ya don't like it, go sit over on the couch by your new best friend, Hans Jobe.:P  
  
The Healing of The Dark Heart  
  
-- Chapter One  
  
It seemed like it was just yesterday that I heard about a manga called "Love Hina". Then, all out of the blue, I heard that it was also a top rated anime series. And from that point on, I became infatuated with the world of "Love Hina." From the klutzy accidental perv Keitaro, to master prank puller and recognizer of dorks Sara, they seeped into my life and found each of their way to my heart. I had always wanted to be in that world, to have loving friends that care for you, even if you were knocked clear to the outskirts of the Milky Way for being considered a pervert. But knowing that it would never happen would always bring me down into a downward spiral of despair.  
  
That is, until fate and a freaky computer explosion intervened.  
  
I was working on my computer, working on designs for a machine that would instill in me all the superpowers I could ever dream of. I have always read comic books and watched movies and animes and always wished, "Man, if only I had superpowers like these guys, I wouldn't have been picked on when I was growing up." I had always thought that if somehow I was able to have those powers flowing through me, would I be smart enough to use them for good, or will they drive me to take over the world? Whatever the decision, it would be mine and mine alone to make. Anyways, I was almost finished with the design specs and was about to save, when all of a sudden, a big burst of light flashed before me, sending shockwaves throughout my body. I thought to myself, "Oh great. So this is how it ends for me. No superpowers, no saving the world or taking it over, no nothing. If I were Keitaro, I might would be able to survive. but I am not. I really wish I was in the world of 'Love Hina'."  
  
"Kyo Ho Ho!! So you would like to come and live at the Hinata Sou," said an old woman's voice. "Well, I can make that wish a reality. And as an added bonus, you will be able to have your superpowers. For you see, that blast from your computer brought your creation to reality. It has integrated into your body. However, when you finally appear into our world, your memory of who you were will be lost, and you will have to discover how to use your powers, and to start a new life while trying to rediscover your old one. But fret not, because there is a special magic that flows through the halls of Hinata Sou that helps make dreams come true, but there is a catch. No matter how hard it gets, you can never give up. Now get ready for ride of your new life!!"  
  
"Wait a minute!!" I shouted. "Who are You??"  
  
"Kyo Ho Ho!! Why, I'm Grandma Hinata. Today is the first day of the rest of your new life...Dark Heart."  
  
Scene Change  
  
"But Haruka, what's this we hear about a man staying here???" Motoko yells. "We had it hard enough when Keitaro was always being such a perv. Granted, now that he and Naru are on their honeymoon and we all miss them, it has become much more peaceful now that it is back to an all girls dorm. So why this unexpected and unpleasant news??"  
  
Haruka, former housemother of the Hinata Sou just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Hey, there is nothing I can do about it. Grandma Hinata just sent that fax saying that she came across a man that has had such a tragic life-shattering experience that left him with a darkness in his soul and his past life erased. So we should be prepared for when he arrives. Also, She said that the way he arrives would be, how did she say it, Unusual."  
  
And with that, Haruka left. The Hinata Harem sat all together wondering what Haruka meant by how he would arrive would be "unusual". Then, out of the deep thinking, Shinobu said something.  
  
"Hey, guys, what do you think this new guy will be like?"  
  
Su said, "I hope he will be funny like Keitaro go UUAAAGGGH when I drop-kick him. I also hope he will play with me and let me experiment on him, hehehehe!!"  
  
Kitsune piped in, "I hope he is one fine, sexy stud that will go drinking with me and let me use my toys with him."  
  
Kanako looks over at Kitsune with a disgusted look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about, you overdrunk lush?? No man is sexier than my Oniichan, and you damn well know it."  
  
"Oh Me, Oh My," Mutsumi said her usual ditzy type style. "I sure hope the new guy loves my melons." Everyone turned and sweat-dropped, staring at her with that statement. "I meant my Watermelons. Were you all thinking of something else?" Mutsumi chuckled.  
  
Sarah put in her two cents worth, saying, "I just hope he won't be as big a dork as our Landlord dork."  
  
Ema, the newest resident of the Hinata-sou, said, "I would love to find out what Mrs. Haruka meant that he will arrive here 'unusually'. Maybe it would be an interesting story to put in my Hinata-sou Mystery files."  
  
Motoko thought to herself, Oh great, now I will have to put my training skills to use if this guy ends up being another perv like Keitaro. But if he IS a perv, maybe I can forget trying to go after Keitaro and have a normal love-life. "For now, all we can do is wait for him to show up. Until then, I suggest we relax in the bath in order to think about how to accept him into our home."  
  
And with that, the harem quickly made their way to the hot spring to relax and unwind from the news. All of a sudden, Tama-chan flies frantically around Mutsumi. "Myuhh Myu Myuuu, Myu Myyyuh MYUH!!"  
  
"What's that, Tama-chan?" Mutsumi asked. "You say the sky has a hole being torn open?"  
  
Just then, Motoko grabs her sword, stands in a defensive posture, and says to the girls, "Stay sharp, an unnatural force is present, and I do not know what it intends to do here." And just as Tama-chan had warned, a big black hole appeared over the hot springs. Just as they looked up at the big hole, they suddenly heard a splash in the hot springs. When the girls went to where the splash noise came from, they saw a lifeless, floating body, facedown in the water. They turned it over and saw it was a man, almost completely naked, except for a few areas of the body that looked like it was pieces of a machine.  
  
The girls just looked at each other, then down at the limp body. Ema was the first one that spoke. "Well, I guess this is what Mrs. Haruka meant when she said he would arrive 'Unusually'." The other girls just looked at her, and then to the man floating in the water. Things around the Hinata- sou just got a lot more weirder.  
  
--So what do yall think of the first chapter? What do you think is gonna happen when our newest arrival can't remember who he is, where he came from, or why he is only left with the name Dark Heart? Chapter 2 is on the way. So Stick around!! Also, please read and review, I would definetly appreciate some good feedback 


	2. Chapter 2

--Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu-sensei does. This is my own pure drivel. so all you lawyer types don't get your knickers in a twist. :P  
  
The Healing of The Dark Heart  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hmmm, I wonder to myself, where in the hell am I?? And why am I so wet?? As I come to, I realize that I am face-first in what appears to be a heated pond. Just as I start shaking out the cobwebs from my brain, I hear a sound coming from around me. For some odd reason, my body starts moving into a defensive fighting stance. Wait a minute here, why is my body reacting this way, and why do I feel this being natural to me?? And for that matter, where the hell are my clothes??!! Just then, I realize that I am not alone, for standing in front of me are six naked women. "Holy Mary Mother Of God!!" I shout. "Where the Hell am I, and why are there naked girls here??"  
  
I see that one of them is carrying a sword and looks like a woman possessed by a demon or something. She yells, "You vile pervert!! How dare you desecrate this dormitory with your disgusting act of spying on us while we bathe!! I, Motoko Aoyama, Master of the God's Cry School, will cut you down!!"  
  
At this point, I can't understand a word she says, but just then, a voice inside my head said, "Use your translation command, you idiot! Say outloud, 'Language Integration Merge!'" I don't know how I knew to do that, but I did as the voice said. "Language Integration Merge!"  
  
The swordswoman stopped quickly and said, "What foul words are you spewing out? What do you mean by that statement??" Whoa, I thought, I understood her. But she still looks pissed. What am I gonna do?? I don't wanna be skewered by that blade!! Then the voice reappeared in my head, saying, "You Idiot, if you don't block that sword and attack back with your 'Mega Cyber Sword', then you surely will die."  
  
Motoko starts making her charge again, saying, "This is it, you foul man. I hope you made peace with your gods, because now I will send you straight to Hell!! EVIL CUTTING SWORD SECOND FORM!!"  
  
"MEGA CYBER SWORD, ACTIVATE!!" I am at this point stunned to hear those words come out of my mouth, but I decide to go with the flow, not knowing where it will take me. I rush at her, full force, swinging as hard as I can. I shout, "We must stop this! This is a terrible mistake!!" But seeing that she wouldn't stop, an idea came out from nowhere. Use the Cyber Slash, it's our only hope! "CYBER SLASH!" Just then, my sword lets out an awesome blast of energy, sending it towards the swordswoman. Unfortunately, it collided with her chi attack, causing an explosion, knocking us both back. "Oh, no," I said, completely worn out, "what a time to lose energy now and pass out, and me without another clue to who I am." And once again, I black out.  
  
Standing in the distance, Haruka chuckles. "Welcome to Hinata-Sou, Dark Heart. And so it begins, once again."  
  
Scene and Style Change  
  
Back inside the inn, the girls worked feverishly to make sure that both Motoko and Dark Heart are ok from the explosion. What they saw only minutes before seemed surreal. They were mostly surprised their new guest had what looked like a sword made up of pure energy and could send out chi blasts just as good as Motoko. But as soon as they heard what Dark Heart said before he collapsed, they realize that this is the one mentioned in Grandma's fax. Shinobu divided the group into two teams, one to bring in Motoko, and the other one to bring in Dark Heart and to find him some clothes.  
  
Motoko finally comes too, and sees that Ema, Kitsune, and Sarah were beside her. "How are ya'll doin' there, Motoko? We done thought that you was a goner for sure from that blast." "Yeah," Sarah said. "That dork had a really freaky blade. It looked like pure white light coming straight from his hand, and it send a chi blast just like your special techniques." Ema squealed with delight. "Aww, man, that was totally awesome. I got to see one of Motoko's special attacks. It's just too bad that I didn't get to film it and put it with my files. However, that other guy's moves, now that looked otherworldly. I can't place it, but it felt like he had two presences in it. Ewwwww, what if he is from outer space?? I could put that in my special files."  
  
Meanwhile, Shinobu, Kanako, and Su were checking on their new...resident. Shinobu was placing a cold, damp towel on his head, Kanako was frantically searching for some clothes that would fit him, and Su was touching and trying to play with the metallic pieces on his body, using her computer to analyze him. Just then, from within his body, they heard a voice that sounded computerized. At first, the others thought that it was Su's computer making the noise, but she told them she turned it off a few seconds ago. Then all three of them saw him hovering above the futon. The voice said, "ANALYZING CURRENT STATE. REPLICATION OF CLOTHING PRIORITY ONE. BEGIN REPLICATION." And in an instant blast of light, clothes appeared in a pile in front of them.  
  
Their jaws just dropped as the clothes appeared in a flash. Su, who was absolutely eating up the spectacle, said "Kewlies!! That was an awesome trick! Can he do it again, but this time with bananas??" The other two girls sweat-dropped, looking at Dark Heart, when they heard that voice again. "ANALYZING CURRENT STATE. ENERGY DRAINED. BEGIN ENERGY SIPHON." Just then, the lights dimmed all throughout Hinata-Sou. Kanako, realizing what is going on, said,"Somehow, his body is drawing energy from the inn. I can feel it being pulled to his body." As soon as the lights came back to full power, the voice started talking again. "ANALYZING CURRENT STATE. MEMORY LOSS, RECOVERY POSSIBILITY: 0%. ID OF HOST BODY: DARK HEART. RESTART OK. DARK HEART AWAKENS."  
  
Shinobu, who at the time thinks that this is something out of a sci- fi anime, suddenly gasps when she heard his human voice suddenly say, "water." She hurries to the kitchen and fills up a glass of water. As she comes back, Dark Heart starts rubbing his head. "Uggh, where am I? Last thing I remember I was floating face-first in a pond or something, then seeing naked girls around me. Then I think I was attacked by a crazy person. Then the rest is a blur." Upon getting his sight back, he saw all the girls that were in the hot spring, this time fully clothed. "OK, now I am really freaked out. Who are all of you??" Then, with puzzled look, asked, "For that matter, who am I?? I can't remember...."  
  
Shinobu stepped forward and introduced herself. "Greetings, Dark Heart. I am Shinobu. We have been expecting you. I know this may seem confusing to you. Heck, it's even confusing to us. But I do hope you will stay so that we can help you recover your past." All of a sudden, Shinobu blushes. "But first, I do think you might want to put on some clothes."  
  
Dark Heart looks down and says, "OHMYGOD!!" He quickly grabs his clothes and looks for the first hiding place he could find. Everyone sweat- drops watching him run around frantically trying to hide while in the 'buff'. Kitsune grins, and thinks, I think I may actually have fun with this guy.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- --So what do you think of the story so far?? First day at the Hinata-Sou, and already they think he might be another Keitaro-type perv. But what happened in the bath was only the start of the awakening of his powers. Stay tuned to see what happens next. BTW, Please Read and Review. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, and I will do the utmost to comply. Thanx-----Dark Heart Of ICE 


	3. Chapter 3

--Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. However, the pure drivel you are about to read is mine. Now either learn it, live it, love it. Or back the Eff OFF!!:p  
  
The Healing Of The Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nearly a week has gone by since I appeared at Hinata-Sou, and still I am no closer as to discovering who I am or where I came from. All I do know is that my name is Dark Heart, or at least that is one of the residents by the name of Shinobu told me. I have finally woken up this morning in the room that used to belong to the Landlord. I get up to put some clothes on that I have no Idea where they came from.  
  
"Ewwwwww, Whacha doin', ya naked perv?" I hear someone say just seconds before I felt a kick on the side of my head. It knocked me back so far that I landed in the closet. "Ooopsies, guess I still don't know my own strength. So anywhos, what ya did last week was so Kewlies!! Can ya do that whole re..re..ya know, where ya make things appear outta nowhere, and this time can it be bananas???"  
  
As soon as I recover from the kick, I see that it is the princess known as Kaolla Su. "Oh, Su, it's you. Good morning to you. And may I ask you a question?" "Okies," Su answered. "Just What in Hell was that kick for???"  
  
"Dat's just my way of saying 'Hi", you silly," Su said. "That's just one of my customs from back home. I only do that to guys though. Just like I do with Keitaro...." Su then looked sad. "Are you upset with me fer doin' that?" I look at her sad expression and then felt guilty. I mean, who am I to argue about customs when I don't have any of my own, or if I ever did. "No, don't be upset. After all, I am new to this world, having no recollection of my past. So as far as I'm concerned, you are allowed to greet me in any way you want to. OK?"  
  
Su looks up to me with tears in her eyes and says, "Are you sure?" I smiled and said, "Yes, it's okay by me." Su then smiles at me and says, "Okies!! Anyways, can ya make bananas appear like you did with your clothes last week??" Su starts drooling at that thought.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Just then, that inner voice inside my head said, _Sure you can. I can help you, you need to say, REPLICATION COMMAND. That's how you got your clothes. I had to fully reboot you cause you wasted so much energy in that pointless battle. Then whatever you want to remake, just think of it. Remember though, it will drain your energy_, _so use it sparingly_. I figure, that voice knows something more than I know, and hopefully it will give me a clue. But what the hell, let's try it.  
  
"Okay, Princess, I will try with all my strength. REPLICATION COMMAND!! BANANAS!!" And all of a sudden, bananas filled up the entire room. The foreign princess squealed with delight so loudly that it brought all of the other residents to the room. The first one to arrive on the scene was Motoko.  
  
"All right, you lecherous man!! What vile things are you doing to Su??" she said in front of the door. As soon as she opened the door, a ton of bananas started tumbling out, burying Motoko in a sea of yellow. "Arrrgh!! Where did all this come from!!" Motoko hollared in a muffled voice. By the time everyone else got there, Su started to pig out on her mountain of bananas. "Yaaaaaayyyy! I got meesa mountain of bananas!! Is you now gonna be my very own Genie, Dark-kun??"  
  
Everyone just sweat-dropped at the sight of all the bananas. "OK, Su," Shinobu said, "What were you doing in Dark's room, and what is up with all these bananas??"  
  
"I only came here to wake up Dark-kun, and to see if he could show me dat trick again. Ya know, where them clothes came outta nowhere??" Shinobu also wondered how that happened. At that time, a completely red Mutsumi popped out of nowhere. "Oh My. Where were you all? I was looking for you all over the place since that explosion last week. Maybe I should have looked for you here instead of the hot spring all week."  
  
Everyone face-vaulted except for me. Sure, I was thinking that statement was weird, but considering my situation, not weird enough. But as I stared at her, she reminded me of someone, someone from the back of my mind. Someone whom I believe to be part of my distant past, that may be directly linked to my amnesia.  
  
"Hey, where did all these bananas come from?" Mutsumi asked. "Did Su plant a banana tree in Kei-kun's room again?? My word, that Kotatsu table can make anything grow, even my watermelons."  
  
Everyone face-vaults again. Just then, Mutsumi faces towards me. "Oh, My, we have a new man here. How do you do? I am Mutsumi. Pleased to meet you." Then, from out of nowhere, she kisses me. I turn bright red at her forwardness, while everyone else's jaw dropped. "Mutsumi!!" Motoko says, after digging herself out from under the bananas. "How dare you kiss that vile baka!! Have you no shame? He is a stranger, after all!!!" Mutsumi looks at her and says, "I'm sorry, should I have let you kiss him first?"  
  
At this point(still embarrassed by that kiss), I get the feeling that I know her, or have known her. Who is she? How do I know her? What does she have to do with my past? At this point, I start getting light-headed, and start to fall, when all of a sudden I feel something being placed underneath me to keep from crashing into the floor. I look up to say thank you to my rescuers, but their faces and voices are distorted, and once again pass out.  
  
Style Change  
  
"Oh my god, he's burning up!" Shinobu shouted. Once everyone recovered from their face-vaults, they immediately hurry around the figure of Dark Heart, who looks like he's slumped over on what looks like a cushion. "Kitsune, Get a tub of Ice Water! Sarah, find me a towel! Motoko, find one of Sempai's bath robes! Ema, you go find--"  
  
"My digi-cam?? You got it! Don't want to miss recording this to put up on my HinataMysteries.com website!!" Ema replied, and dashed off, looking for her prized possesion.  
  
Shinobu sweat-drops and thinks, _Ema and her conspiracy theories_. Su looks at Dark Heart and is on the virge of tears. "Is Dark-kun going to be okay, Shinobu? I didn't mean to wear him out this bad." "No, it's Okay, Su. He'll be fine. I don't know how I know, but he will. By the way, have you seen Kanako??"  
  
Just then they heard a muffled sound underneath Dark Heart's slumped body and recognized it as Kanako's voice. "Help! I'm trapped under here, and he is crushing me!!"  
  
"Quick, Su!" Shinobu said. "Help me get her out!" "Okies!!" They both lifted Dark Heart and Kanako was able to escape. "Thank goodness," Kanako gasped, "I thought I was a goner. Although, I kinda rather liked it....."  
  
Shinobu face-vaulted, while Su just looked confused. "So, is it okay to enjoy to be in that kind of situation then, Kanako?" Su asked. Kanako suddenly blushed and thought, _it would have been better if it were oniichan, but this guy IS kinda cute.....  
_  
Shinobu got an angry expression on her face and turned to Kanako. "Never mind that, what happened?" Kanako said, "I was downstairs reading my latest issue of 'Vampire Vault' magazine when I felt this huge release of chi. I knew it wasn't Motoko's, cause I know her chi extent. I raced up here to see what was going on, when I saw Dark Heart collapsing, I ran to grab him before he tried to, errm...grab Motoko. Unfortunately for me, I ended up under him."  
  
"Thank Goodness you weren't hurt, Kanako," Shinobu said, although she thought at the same time, _but it looked like you loved it_. "Anyways, let's get him back to his futon." And with that, they moved him and made him lie down. But Shinobu had something bugging her. Why did Dark Heart look like he was on the verge of something, and why did it come from Mutsumi being there?  
  
--So, what do you all think?? What could Dark Heart be remembering? How did Mutsumi end up being a trigger for that?? Stay tuned for Chapter 4, the plot deepens. BTW, Please R&R, I look forward for new comments. Thanx-- DarkHeart of Ice


	4. Chapter 4

What's up, all!! Sorry for taking so long in updating, busy with housework, yardwork, and normal job-work, lol. But here it is, chapter 4!! and now for the boring part.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Love Hina. That accolade belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I would love to own Kanako, and maybe rent Su as my little sister(Hey, Crazy minds think alike)  
  
Now that is out of the way, Chapter 4!!  
  
The Healing of The Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It has been a month since I appeared at the Hinata-Sou, and already it feels like home to me. I had been asked by Haruka-san to take over the responsibilities of landlord, seeing as the current one is on his honeymoon. The girls here are slowly beginning to accept me, even Motoko. She asked me to train with her, and I accepted, not knowing much about kendo, swordfighting, and the like. I figured, If I have all these abilities laying dormant in me, I feel I could put them to use. After all, using them to their full potential may help me to remember how I got them in the first place.  
  
Shinobu, who I found out was the cook of the Hinata-sou(and a very great one, I might add), has asked me to help out in the kitchen lately. I always say yes, because for some odd reason, I found out that I absolutely love to cook. Could it be another hidden memory of mine?? I don't know much about Japanese cuisine, but somehow I do know some American cooking. So we agreed that for one night a week, I would make dinner. I chose Sunday night as my night, because it seemed to be a night for families, strange as this one is. Tonight I chose to make Meatloaf, Macaroni and Cheese, Steamed Baby Red Potatoes, and a Broccoli and Cheese Casserole. AN: This is actually some of my favorite things to make at home.  
  
Ema and Su, always the inquisitive ones(Ema for her "conspiracies", Su for wanting to make me her lab rat and playpal), are always either questioning me, jumping up on my back, or dragging me along so they can chase poor Tama-chan. I'm not sure, but I think Su may be a little bit pshyco.  
  
Kitsune, who now lives and runs Cafe Hinata, frequently comes over. She usually tries to get me to take her out and get drunk with her. Now I don't mind taking her, cause she seems like a really nice person(when she's sober), but I have told her that I will not drink. One night while we were "Clubbing," she continually asked me why I won't drink with her. So I tell her about a memory that finally made its way to the surface.  
  
"Kitsune, there is only one reason why I don't drink. I finally remembered something from my childhood, and that was I never knew my father."  
  
Kitsune asked me, "But what does that have to do with you not wanting to drink with me??"  
  
"Because he constantly lied to my mother. He would always use some excuse to get money from her in order to go drinking. Something that I was told you used to do to Keitaro."  
  
Kitsune sweat-dropped at realizing her plan wouldn't work on me, now that her secret was out, but I continued with my memory recall. "She couldn't take the lying anymore, so they divorced. The last time I saw him was when I was six months old. So when it is my turn to be a father, I don't want my child saying they never had a daddy because of drinking."  
  
After listening to me, Kitsune fell silent for a moment, and then said, "You know, I really think that maybe I should give upo Sake. I would like to have a child myself. I don't want my kid to say the same about me." Then she seductively winked at me and said, "How about we have one?" I got out of there like a bat out of Hell. I didn't want Motoko to even get a whiff of that situation.  
  
Just the other day, I decided to have a conversation with Kanako. She seems to be quite a mystery to me. She rarely ever smiles, and always seems to be serious. I went over to her and said, "Hi, Kanako-san, how are you doing today?" She looked up at me after looking at a picture of her and her brother, taken from when they were still kids. "Oh, hi, Dark-san, how are you?" Then she looks back at the picture. "Listen, Kanako-san, if there is anything you need, anything on your heart, you know I am here for you."  
  
Kanako looked up at me, smiled her very first smile, and said, "Thank you. I appreciate it. You know, you are the only man in my life, other than oniichan, that actually seems to care about me. I have always thought that I would marry him because we aren't blood related. But even though he loves me, his heart was only for Naru-san. I didn't know if I will ever get over my brother. But I will try. And besides, I think you're kind of cute." She then blushed 16 shades of red, got up, and ran away. I sweat- dropped and thought, Okay, that was unexpected. I decided to move on, and start my work.  
  
I decided to start with the bathing area, making sure that nobody was present. I was humming a tune to myself, surprised that I remembered it. Just then, from out of nowhere, there came a huge splash from the hot spring. Without thinking, a word came to my mind that felt it would give me some sort of protection. I shouted out, "BARRIER RAISE!!" Suddenly I felt a huge amount of chi flowing through me creating an invisible force field surrounding me, thus keeping me dry. Then, from out of the hot spring, came a floating body. I thought, oh my god! Su bombed the pool again and this time there was someone in it! "BARRIER DOWN!!" I rushed over to see who it was, and it was Mutsumi! "Mutsumi-san!! Can you here me?" Just then she got up and said, "Oh my, I forgot to breathe again from my submarine maneuvers." I just face-vaulted. "Mutsumi-san, Don't ever do that again, you just nearly gave me a heart attack." "Oh my, I am sorry, Dark-kun, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
While she was there, I just had to ask her. "I'm sorry, Mutsumi-san, but I have a feeling that I know you from somewhere. But that just couldn't be, I have only just met you a month ago." Mutsumi just chuckled and said, "Oh, Dark-kun, you do know me, or at least you did. We've been email buddies the past couple of years, but you disappeared a half a year ago. What happened?"  
  
I looked at her with a sad expression on my face and said, "I don't know....." Little did I know, more of my lost past would be coming to the Hinata-sou, bringing with it the nightmare I wanted to forget.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- So, the plot thickens!! What is this remminder of the past? What nightmare could it be that scares our Hero? You will just have to wait for Chapter 5 to find out. Please R&R, I want, no, NEED criticism!  
  
AN: Although this is a pure work of fiction, there are parts of this story that is based on events that actually happened to me. And If you find them, well, you get extra Brownie Points. 


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- AN-Yo, what's up, Dawgs and Dawgettes!! DarkHeart Here with the next chapter of the story. Sorry for not updating recently, but I have been busy with work and yard work this weekend. But never fear, I have not forgotten you all. Chapter 5 is about to begin.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, so just shut the eff up.  
  
The Healing of The Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Two tall and mysterious figures stand outside the Hinata-Sou. Surrounding them is an aura of pure darkness. The first figure said to his counterpart, "So he managed to escape our agents in his own dimension and somehow ended up here. And now we have to get called in to finish up their mistakes."  
  
The other person, who was female, said, "Yes. And now it is our turn to capture him. Boy, they sure botched that job up. That bomb was supposed to kill him and spare his computer so we could download his invention specs. At least we have the consolation that his lab was destroyed, along with any witnesses who where there."  
  
The man said, "That was fun to do. After we catch him, Let's blow up this place too! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
The woman quieted him down because she was worried about something. "Be quiet you fool! We have to find a place to hide, for now. I have heard that this entire town is protected by pure magic of the Urashima Clan, and is patrolled constantly by the heir of the God's Cry School of Martial Arts. They are rumored to be demon-slayers. Now what do you think would happen if they felt our chi?? It would be in our best interests to keep a low profile for right now."  
  
"You're Right," the man said. "We'll wait, for now." He then looked up the stairs and said, "But it won't be long before we get you, Professor H. Your secrets, as well as your life, will be ours, for we are The SATAN Organization!!" And just as sudden as they appeared, they instantly disappeared into thin air. Meanwhile, upstairs in the Landlord's room, Dark Heart was in the middle of a nightmare.  
  
_OK, now where the hell am I now? This place sure seems familiar. Hey, that's my_ _computer!! Alrighty now, let's see what is on the monitor._ Dream Dark Heart turns on the imaginary computer and instantly recognized his favorite project. _Oh, Wow!! I can't believe that my life's work is about to come true!! What an amazing turn of events for me!!_ Just then, he turns to a figure that is shrouded in the shadows. _Who's there? Is that you, Sari?_ The shadowed figure nodded her head and said something only Dream Dark hears. _Why thank you, Sari, it is an amazing device. But I couldn't have done it without you, my beautiful Fiancé._ Just then, a loud explosion went off. Dream Dark looks over to where his fiancé was last standing, but only saw her head being held up by what looked like demons. _NO, Sari!! You will pay for this, whatever you are!!_ Dark then puts on a strange-looking helmet in order to download his invention specs into his mind. But just before the download was completed, one of the demon forms set a timebomb on the computer. Before he could get away, the bomb went off, sending a big bright light towards him. _No, I have to Save Sari!! I have to fight!! Sari!!!!!!_  
  
Just then, a small explosion rocked the Hinata-Sou to its foundations. The residents all raced to see what the hell happened. At first they thought it was just another one of Su's inventions backfiring again. But by the time they all got to the stairwell, Su was already rubbing her eyes from sleep. "Heyas, Shinobu, what's with all da racket?' Shinobu sweat-dropped and thought, if Su is here, then where did....... Oh no!! It came from Sempai's room!!  
  
Shinobu yelled, "Hurry up, Su!! There is something going on in Dark Heart's room!! He may be in danger!!"  
  
Su took a minute to comprehend this and then in a worried voice, said, "No, Not my Dark-kun!! He was supposed to play with me today! Let's move, Shinobu! MECHA-TAMAGO v. 56.3.5 ACTIVATE!" Just then, one of the biggest Mecha-Tamas Shinobu had ever seen picked both her and Su up and flew up the stairs. Already at the top of the stairs was Kanako and Motoko. Kitsune crawled out of her room and groggily said, "What's going on here, guys? I was having a wonderful dream with me, Dark, and a depraved walrus involved. And it was getting good too....."  
  
The others just sweat-dropped while Su still looked confused and concerned with Dark Heart's status. "Ohio, Motoko, What's going on up here? You gonna make Dark-kun your target dummy again?" Su asked.  
  
Motoko, also concerned about Dark's safety, said, "Well I was going to give him a hard going over, because he was supposed to meet me this morning for our training, but then I felt this huge surge of power shaking this building, and it felt like it was coming from here."  
  
Kanako said, "I also felt this energy, but before it surged, I also felt a dark presense around the area. I went to investigate, but found nothing. Then the explosion happened, so I hurried up here to see what was wrong with Dark-san. I sure hope he's okay. He is a good man, very open- minded, but very sad. I just want him to be well. I think he likes me." Just then she blushed after she realized what she said again. Kitsune smiled at seeing Kanako blushing and thought to herself, _someone's got the hots for Dark-kun._ Just then, another huge power spike sent the room's door right off, and into the Mecha-Tama. Su saw this and started crying, "My Poor Mecha-Tama!! The door killed it!! Barely had a chance to live.......  
  
Shinobu sweat-dropped and then turned her attention to a hovering Dark Heart. Surrounding him looked to be a big ball of electricity. Inside the ball they saw Dark in what looks like a helluva nightmare dreamstate. They could hear him saying, "NO!! SARI, MY BELOVED FIANCé!! YOU KILLED HER!! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!" And then, all of a sudden, Dark shot up from the dream, eyes wide open. The electric ball disappeared, and he landed hard on the futon. "Damn!! They Killed my Sari!! They will pay for this!" Just then he realized that the Harem was in his room. "What the hell??" Then he looked around and saw the damage. "Oh My God, did I do this??" The girls all sweat-dropped and nodded yes.  
  
Ema, all wired up from the light show in the room said, "Wow, this is unreal. I guess you can't control your powers when asleep. I must really document this!!" And with a flash, she was gone to her computer logs.  
  
Kanako was the first to ask, "Are you alright, Dark-san?? You had me- -err, I mean, all of us worried." With that slip up Kitsune merely chuckled to herself and said, "So I guess it's true, You've finally moved on from Keitaro. I never knew you had it in you to forget your brother."  
  
Kanako stammered, "Wh-What are you implying, you fox-faced wench!! I will always love my oniichan. But Dark has a pure soul, even if it is tormented. I know his torment. I feel his pain. So Shut up!!" And with that, she stormed off.  
  
Motoko thought to herself, _Strange, how come I didn't feel this dark presense?? Is it because I am getting caught up in this poor man's troubles to not notice real danger?? What is it about this man that catches me offguard?? Is it because his soul really is pure? I don't know, but I will protect him and this house from any danger. As long as he doesn't do anything perverted, Like Keitaro. Oh, Keitaro..........  
_  
Motoko shook that thought out of her head and then said, "Well I am glad everything is alright now. I am going back to practice. The offer still stands, Dark Heart, If you are willing, I will train you." Then she leaves.  
  
Shinobu, Still trying to make sense of everything, noticed the time, and was suddenly in a panic. "Oh No, it's late! I still have to get breakfast ready!!" And with that, she quickly bows and runs downstairs, dragging Su and her completely totalled Mecha-Tama behind her.  
  
The only one left was Kitsune. She took in all what happened and tossed it all around her sober(for the first time in her life) mind. It seemed to her that he is close to a breakthrough, but didn't know what triggered his body to go into full defensive mode. And who is this Sari person he mentioned? She would have to ask Mutsumi about this later. "Ah, well, this was fun. But for now, I am going back home to open up shop. See ya later, Dark-Kun! Glad ya feeling better." She then blew him a kiss and left.  
  
By then, an emotionally drained Dark Heart found himself all alone. He then held his head in his hands and started crying. "Oh Sari, why did they take you from me?? Why do I feel all alone??"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- --So how was that chapter?? Pretty creepy those two people were. What do they have in store for the Hinata-Sou, and more importantly, with Dark Heart? And will Kanako try to develop a relationship with Dark and give up chasing Keitaro? Find out Next chapter.  
  
BTW, I need more people to read and respond. So Open up your hearts and wallets and......OOps, Wrong telethon, lol. I hope to here from you soon. Till next time--- DarkHeart 


	6. Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm Back!! Time for Chapter 6!! Get ready for the roller coaster ride of your life!!  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina Belongs to Ken Akamatsu, but this world belongs to me!! Deal with it  
  
The Healing of the Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It is almost time for Halloween, I found out that during this time, the Hinata-Sou residents always have what they call a Yam Cookoff. I am so excited about it because I get to experience a new custom. During all this time I have been here, my memories have started to come back to me. I found out that I used to be a scientist in America. I also remembered that I had a fiancé. Her name was Sari. But somehow, some incident at my laboratory claimed her life, and sent me flying through dimensions. I only wish I could remember her face......I miss her so much.  
  
Lately I have been having these horrible nightmares. In these dreams there are two black robed figures chasing me. I keep running, afraid of what might happen to me if they catch me. They give off a feeling that they are not from this plane of existence. They most definitely feel evil to the core. I run and run until I get to the Inn, but as I reach the top of the stairway, the Hinata-Sou is engulfed in flames. I see the residents laid out in front of the dorm, tied to crosses, all cut up, and covered in blood. I check them to see if they are still alive, but they are all dead except Kanako. She says to me, _"I'm sorry, Dark, we tried to protect you, but we lost. Please get out of here while you still can. Don't give in to the organization. Just remember, I love you."_ And with that, she dies. _"NO!! GIRLS, DON'T LEAVE ME!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE LIKE SARI!!"  
_  
Just then, I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, making sure this place wasn't ablaze. Seeing that everything seemed normal for the time being, I get up and get dressed. All of a sudden, I feel something land on my head. It felt light, so I knew it wasn't Su. I look up in the mirror and see Tama-chan. "Oh, Good morning, Tama-chan, nice to see you. What are you doing this morning?"  
  
"Myuh, Myuh myuh Myuuuh. Myuh Myuh??"  
  
Surprised that I could actually understand her, I answered, "I'm fine, but those nightmares are getting more violent. I fear that those agents that caused me to end up here and with these powers are on my trail. What they want, I still don't know, but I have to try to prevent them from hurting anymore of my friends."  
  
"Oh, My, I thought I was the only one other than Kei-kun and Na-chan that could understand Tama-chan." I turn around and I see Mutsumi standing at the door. "I'm sorry about hearing what happened to Sari. She was one of my very first Net friends. She used to tell me stories about you all the time. I could tell she loved you very much."  
  
"Thank you, Mutsumi-chan, you don't know how much that means to me." I start crying, feeling the floodgates open, but I know that I must be strong. If I don't, I fear that those agents in my dream would take that opportunity to attack. I couldn't let that happen, so I dried my face and thanked Mutsumi again, letting her go on her way.  
  
I just start to leave the room when Su and Sarah bust in, Su with her usual wake-up kick and Sarah with an artifact that Keitaro had dug up on one of his latest expeditions as a graduation gift.  
  
"Heyas, Dark-kun, wakey wakey, time for Shinobu's eggs and bakey!!" Su greets me with her usual hyperactive voice. "Guess what, Dark-kun? It's almost time for our annual Halloween party and Yam-Off!! Isn't that Kewlies??" Sarah pipes in and says, "I'm going to be a Sexy Witch this year, so ya better watch out, or else I will put a spell on ya!"  
  
I think about it for a moment and then say, "That sounds interesting, Su-chan and Sarah-chan. I don't know what to dress up for, seeing as how it's been ages since I wore a costume or even went to a Halloween party. Do you all have any suggestions?"  
  
Su thinks for a moment, and says, "Ewwww, How about a banana?? Den I could eat yas all up." She then winks at me, jumps on my shoulders, and licks my cheek. At this point, I am blushing 10 shades of red, while Sarah just sweat-drops. She then grabs Su, pulls her down, and said, "Let's go, monkey girl, so we can let the dork start working on the chores."  
  
I finally exit my room to go downstairs for breakfast when Kanako steps out of her room. She looked like she had a bad dream when she woke up, so I try to greet her as cheerful as I can muster. "Hi, Kanako-san, How goes it?" She looks up, sees me, blushes, and says, "Oh, G-good morning, Dark-san, doing just fine." I knew she was lying, but I didn't want to pry. So I invited her to join me downstairs for breakfast, and she readily agreed. As we ate breakfast with everyone else, I could tell she was looking at me with a worried face. I knew she was upset about something, so I hinted to her using a headjerk to make her break. So she got up, cleaned her dishes, and went outside. I gave her a few minutes headstart, then cleaned up my stuff, said thank you to Shinobu for another wonderful meal, and told the others that I had to meditate before starting the chores.  
  
Outside on the little creek bridge I found Kanako staring out into the distance. She turned to me when she noticed I was standing there. "I'm sorry, Dark-san, if I am worrying you. I had a really bad dream about you last night. Usually I dream about me and Oniichan doing some....special things together. But this one was different. I saw you running from two people towards the Hinata-Sou. But the dorm looked like it was burning. I tried to run and help you, but I was bound to a cross.....  
  
At this point, I thought, _holy crap, she had the exact dream as me. What the Hell?_ "Let me guess the rest of it. The other girls were already dead and I yelled out something like 'Don't leave me alone like Sari' or something like that?"  
  
Kanako sweat-dropped and said, "You had that same dream too??" I nodded yes. She then looked upset and said, "This is too weird. It's as if the spirits are foreshadowing the future. Is this set in stone or can we fix it?" I looked down and said, "I don't know, Kanako-san, but I do know this, those agents are around here somewhere, and it may only be a matter of time before they strike. But once they do, I will be ready for them when the time comes. But until then, don't let any of the others know about the agents." Kanako looked up at me, smiled for the second time in her life, and said, "Okay, I believe in you."  
  
As I start walking off to do my chores, Kanako spoke. "I don't know how much of that dream will become reality, Dark-kun, but I do know this. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." She then ran up to me and gave me a huge kiss. At that moment, it felt like time stood still for just the two of us, even though I knew the other girls were watching us. While the other girls were whistling and shouting stuff (I wasn't paying attention to them at the time), Motoko had her back turned to us. She thought to herself, _Nice job, Kanako. It seems that you were able to move beyond Keitaro. You and I may be adversaries at times, but now I am proud and happy for you. I truly believe that you have found your true love. Now if only I could find mine....  
_  
She then turned to the others and said, "Okay, you guys, enough of that, Don't you all have Todai classes today? And when you leave, tell Dark Heart that it is time for training and that if he doesn't show up on time, he will be punished."  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to myself or the others, the two agents from the SATAN organization were watching all this on their screens at their hideout, an underground basement of a famous restaurant with two arches that looked golden from the distance. The man said in a disgusted voice, "Now isn't that sweet, the professor has himself a new girlfriend. That Urashima girl makes me sick. I can't wait to rip her to pieces." The woman merely replied to him, "Don't worry, Halloween is around the corner, the pure magic will be at its weakest, and then we can give them a Halloween they will never forget. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
The Man laughed and said, "Prepare yourselves, Professor H and company, for we are the SATAN Organization, and your souls will belong to us! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, What do ya'll think? Will Kanako and Dark Heart's dreams actually come to pass? Or will the SATAN Organization end up in the Fiery Pits of Hades?? Tune in and Find out--Same Dark Time, Same Fanfiction Station!!---- ------------------Thanx, DarkHeart 


	7. Chapter 7

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hey, all, What's up?? DarkHeart here. Chapter 7 is here at last, And yes, two people will return by at least the end, if not the middle. You will just have to read on to find out who they are.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. I just own the empty space between my ears.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Healing of the Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It is just two days before Halloween, and the dreams are getting worse. But now I can see their faces more clearly. And what's strange about it is that the dreams are also showing Sari at the Hinata-sou. But she is already gone, and yet her presense is being felt around the entire area. I don't understand how I can feel her here when she had never been here before. But the feeling I get is one of ease and happiness. I decide to go to the shrine behind the Hinata-sou to meditate and pray. _Oh, Sari, I don't understand. Why couldn't I save you? Why did you have to die?_ I should have been the one to save you! Why? Just then, a bright light shone all around the little shrine. And in that light, I could see the face of Sari. _"Be not afraid, Dark Heart. I am Sari. Do not blame yourself over my death. I chose to die in order to save you. That was my final act of love for you when I was alive. I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore. But I will still protect you. You have grown much in the way of your emotions. You have also helped others to express their emotions. But that is not the main reason I am here. I have come to warn you that the agents that had me killed are planning to strike on Halloween. Be prepared. Just remember that you have friends that love you and will do anything to help you. You can do it."  
_  
As the light starts to fade, the image of Sari suddenly speaks out. _"Good luck with Kanako, Dark Heart. She truly loves you, and I know you love her. I have seen your future together. Make her life and yours a happy one, together. I give you my blessings."_ And with that, she disappears. I finally open my eyes, feeling a tear rolling down my cheek, but I was happy, at ease. But then I thought of her message about the SATAN organization attacking on Halloween. I got up and went back to the inn. On my way back I bump into a man. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't see you there, I guess I must have been lost in my thinking."  
  
The man gets up, dusts himself off, smiles and said, "Oh, That's alright, I have been known to have my head in the clouds all the time." A voice behind him said, "Yeah, and if not there, then in the springs or up the hole in my room, you pervert." Behind him I see a beautiful woman with long, auburn-colored hair. The man turns around and says sheepishly, "Awwe come on, Naru. You know those were only accidents." She gives him a noogie and said, "Yeah, sure, Whatever." Then kisses him on the cheek. "But in spite of all that, I still love you."  
  
He then turns around and focuses on me. "Oh, forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Keitaro Urashima, and this beautiful woman behind me is my wife, Naru Narusegawa Urashima. I am the co-owner of the Hinata-Sou. And you must be the person the girls are most talkative about in their letters, Dark Heart. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, Keitaro," I said, shaking the man's hand. "The girls have all talked about you as well. They have a great amount of respect and love for you. They look up to you and to what you have accomplished in your life." I then leaned in so only he could hear me and said, "I also heard you were the biggest pervert manager here, too." He blushed and said in a voice that he hoped his wife wouldn't hear, "Yeah, most of the time it was accidental, but I still enjoyed it." What he didn't know was that Naru heard everything. **"So you enjoyed peeping in on us, did you dear? Here, Enjoy THIS! NARU PUNCH!!"** The last thing I heard from Keitaro before he was sent skyward was, "Oh Shit! This is gonna hurt!"  
  
Kanako came running from the staircase where she was waiting for me to come from my meditation. She heard a noise from my direction that sounded like a rocket going off. "Dark-kun, are you alright? I heard a loud noise and came running because I thought that they started to attack." She grabbed hold of me and hugged me tightly. I kissed her on her forehead, and said, "I'm fine, Kanako-chan, really. I prayed in the shrine and the image of Sari spoke to me. She said that our enemies would attack on Halloween. But she did put my mind at ease. She gave her life in order to save mine. She had no regrets." Then I remembered I was in the company of someone else. "By the way, I just met someone that I think you already know."  
  
Kanako turned around to see the person I was pointing to. She gasped and said, "Naru-oneesan, is that you? Wait a minute, if your here, then that means..." And as if right on cue, Keitaro lands smackdab in the middle of our little party. "I was right, that did hurt," Keitaro moaned as he picked himself up. "Oniichan!!" Kanako ran and hugged her big brother tightly. "Nice....to.....see.....you.....too.....Kanako.....can't.....breathe........ " She let him go and said, "Oh big brother, we missed you so much. How was your honeymoon?"  
  
Keitaro blushed and said, "It was very...fulfilling." And once again, Keitaro was sent into the troposphere. "You pervert," Naru said, "you didn't have to say it that way." Kanako pulled Naru to the side and said, "Like at the kingdom of Molmol, we need to have a little...girl chat. And remember to use Powerpoint. Got it?" Naru just sweat-dropped, and said, "Okay."  
  
As soon as Keitaro landed again, I told them that we need to have a house meeting. I don't know if Keitaro and Naru know what is about to happen, but I felt that it was time to make our battle plans, and I needed everyone's help. "I will give the inn a call so the girls will be ready when we get there. CELL PHONE PROGRAM ACTIVATE!!" While the others look at me with perplexed faces, I closed my eyes while inwardly trying to connect with Hinata-Sou.  
  
Scene and Style Change  
  
Inside the hallway, the phone started to ring. Su came in and picked up on the second ring. "Hinata-Sou, Su speaking, Heyas." "..." "Oh, Dark- kun, it's you. Are ya done meditating and stuff like that?" "..." "You want me to get the girls together? What for? Are we's gonna play a game?" "..." "Oh, a House meeting, Okies, I will spread the message. But could ya bring me some bananas on your way back? Tankies!!" She hung up the phone and started skipping along to find the others.  
  
Shinobu was working on washing the laundry when Su bounced in the room. "Heyas, Shinobu. Whacha doing?"  
  
Shinobu stopped what she was doing and said, "Oh, hello, Su, just doing laundry. By the way, who was that on the phone?" "That was Dark- kun. He told me to gather everyone up so's we can have a house meeting. I wonder what we are gonna talk about?" And with that, Su left to go find Motoko, Ema, and Sarah.  
  
Shinobu thought, _Something must be wrong for someone to call for a housemeeting, let alone Dark Heart calling it. I wonder what's wrong. I have felt for sometime now that he knows something that would affect us. Oh, no, I hope he isn't in danger! Or worse yet, I hope there is nothing wrong with Sempai or Naru-Sempai!!_ She shook those thoughts out of her head to focus on her task at hand.  
  
Little did anyone realize, the enemy was working on their plans for the destruction of the Hinata-Sou and claiming the lives of those in it, especially Dark Heart. "Halloween is nearly upon us, Sandra, and we will reclaim what should have been ours in the first place. Professor H and his little girlfriend won't survive the night!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Sandra started to shake nervously as a chill went down her spine. "I don't know now, boss, but I just got this feeling. Something just happened, and I fear it has turned the tables on us. I don't know what it is that happened, but I don't think we stand a chance now."  
  
"What are you talking about, Sandra? If something did happen, it still wouldn't matter. For I will claim Professor H's special powers and infuse them within us. There shall be no escape for him and the others that associate with him. For I am MIKE, The Ruler of the SATAN Organization, and I will rule the world!!"  
  
Sandra relaxed and said, "You might be right, boss, I shouldn't worry about it. We Will capture the Professor, and we will kill those in the Hinata-Sou, for we are the SATAN Organization, the one true owners of the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Halloween is almost upon our heroes and heroines. Will the SATAN organization actually succeed in their plans to rule the world? Or will Sandra's premonition come true and spell the end of the organization? And what with the sudden appearance of Keitaro and Naru? Stay tuned to find out in chapter 8.  
  
Please, I can't ask enough, please read and review. I would appreciate it. Thanx--DarkHeart 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey; all, I am back with the next chapter. First I want to thank my friends here at home that have read over what I created, and if it wasn't for their support, I don't think Chapter 8 would be here. Thanks, Ra-Mel and Sari(No, these aren't their real names, but they are real people).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does, I just own the computer that I am writing this on, so deal with it, and move on with your lives.  
  
The Healing of the Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As Keitaro, Naru, Kanako, and myself were making our way back to the Hinata-sou, I was working out what to say at the meeting. I knew I had to talk about my past and about the agents of the SATAN organinzation. I also had to tell them that they may strike at our Halloween party. I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew I had to protect everyone, even if it meant I die in the process. My heart was heavey, and I felt confused. Kanako could feel that I was in turmoil over this. She told Keitaro and Naru to wat for us at the bottom of the stairs. SHe then came up to me and wrapped herself around my arm.  
  
"Are you okay, Dark-kun?" she asked in a soft voice with a tint of worry. I said, "Yeah, I am fine, Kanako-chan. I am just worried about what's going to happen. I have to tell everyone about my past and that those agents from our dreams are going to attack on Halloween. But I am tired of running from the past and from them. It's time for me to make my stand."  
  
Kanako looked at me with loving eyes and said, "Oh Dark-kun, don't worry about it, I will be by your side when you talk to the rest of the house. I will protect you with all of my being if they do attack, because I love you." She then kissed me, and all of a sudden, my burdens were put on the back burner. Right now, it was only Kanako-chan, myself, and the love I thought was gone when Sari had died. She then released her kiss and started pulling me to the stairs. "Come on, Dark-kun, Naru and Oniichan are waiting for us." I thought, _God, I never thought I would love again, but I love Kanako. Sari, thank you. Your words ring true. I love her. Thank you for your blessings.  
_  
Meanwhile, while waiting for Kanako and myself, Keitaro and Naru were talking to themselves. Naru said, "It feels so good to be back home, doesn't it, Kei-kun?" Keitaro replied, "Yes it does, but the only reason we had to cut our honeymoon short was because I felt that something bad was going to happen to the Hinata-sou and the others." Keitaro suddenly thought about meeting Dark Heart and said, "Dark Heart had a reason why he was called that, Naru. I heard it from Granny Hinata. But I think him staying here has helped him in a way that nobody except Kanako could understand."  
  
Naru thought on this and smiled. "It seems that Kanako somehow in some way held the key to unlocking his heart, and vice versa. I observed that she was overly concerned with him that she didn't notice us until he pointed in our direction. I think she truly loves him." With a chuckle, she added, "At least she gave up chasing you, Kei-kun, hahaha."  
  
Keitaro thought on this and said, "Yeah, you're right. At least I know I won't have to suffer anymore of her rope tricks. Those rope burns weren't fun. But I will let you tie me up anytime, Naru." Naru blushed and bopped her husband on the head. "You Baka Pervert. You never change." She then kissed the rapidly rising bump and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Just then Kanako and myself caught up to the couple. I said, "You know, I have an Idea. Since you two just got home and they don't know it yet, why don't Kanako and myself gather them together in the main room. Then I will get the meeting started. But before I make my main point, I will bring you two in. They won't suspect a thing. What do you think?" Before the couple could answer, Kanako said in a happy voice(one that Keitaro or Naru ever heard Kanako have before), "Oh, Dark-kun, that would be a great surprise!! Let's do it!"  
  
The couple thought over that suggestion and agreed, figuring they were originally going to surprise them by just showing up. So they said yes. I asked if they had a cell phone on them, cause the way I was going to bring them in was by a signal. And using my hidden cell phone power was the way to do it. Kanako and myself then made our way up to the Hinata-sou to put the plan to action, even though when I tell them the main news, the house would be changed, hopefully for the better.  
  
Style change  
  
Inside the Hinata-sou, the residents were all wondering what this housemeeting would be about. Everyone had their own opinions as to the reason, but they wouldn't know until Dark Heart and Kanako returned. Just then, they heard the door open. Su rushed over and greeted us with what else, her famous flying kick. "Heyas, Dark-kun, welcome back! Did ya bring me any bananas? Oh, and welcome back too, Kanako! Can we get this meeting over with so we can play?" She then notices that Kanako is holding Dark's hand and squealed, "Eeeeh!! Kanako's got a boyfriend, and it's Dark- kun!!"  
  
Motoko brought her bokken down hard on Su's head and said, "Leave them alone, Su. We have more important matters to attend to." She then turns to Dark and asked, "So what is this meeting about anyways? I have to go to my Dojo to begin my students' class."  
  
Dark Heart exhaled deeply and said, "What I have to tell you all is very important. It has to do with my past, and something that will happen on Halloween. But I will get to that later." His voice then went cheerful when he added, "I have a surprise for you guys. While coming back to the house, Kanako and myself ran into some people that I am sure you all know." Everyone sweat-drops and think simultaneously, _Oh no, not Shirai and Haitani_. Unbeknownst to them, Dark used his cell trick and sent the signal. Just then there was a knocking on the door. Dark said in a playful tone, "Gee, now I wonder who that could be? Kanako-chan, would you please bring in our surprise?" Kanako giggled and opened the door, letting in the surprise guests.  
  
"Howdy girls, your favorite landlord, pervert, and all around punching bag is back home!!"  
  
"You PERVERT! Take this! NARU PUNCH!"  
  
The girls all jawdropped when they recognized the voices and said in a unified voice, "IT'S NARU AND KEITARO!!" They all ran toward them and gave them both big hugs and greeted them in their own way. "Oh, Sempai, Naru-Sempai, welcome home!!" "What's up, ya big dork, welcome back!" "Oh, my, Kei-kun, Na-chan, Happy homecoming!" "Heyas, Keitaro, Naru-san, welcome back!! You guys gonna play with me again?" "Urashima! Naru- Sempai! It's great to have you back home!" "Well, well, well, if it ain't the two lovebirds. Welcome home. So have ya'll been at it like rabbits yet?" "Myuh!!" "Welcome home, guys! Did you bring back anything from Area 51?"  
  
While watching all this, Dark Heart chuckled to himself. _It's so nice to see friends get together to welcome back family into the fold. I'm glad they consider me a friend as well_. Then he made a serious look. _Unfortunately, this happiness will end when I have to reveal everything, and what will happen then? Will they help me out, or will they be afraid of what will happen?  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Things are heating up now!! D-day is coming up fast, blood will be spilled, battles will be fought. But will the Hinata-sou go up in flames as in the dreams, or will it stand out as a pillar of light? Find out on the next Episode of _The Healing of The Dark Heart!_ And people, I can't stress enough, Please read and review. Thanx---DarkHeart 


	9. Chapter 9

Yo, what's up all? DarkHeart Back with chapter 9. And once again, I have to thank my loyal friends that have read this fanfic. I couldn't have done it without you. And now, the boring part of the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina is not mine. It belongs to Akamatsu-sensei. The drivel that you are about to witness comes from my overworked and underpaid imagination. Thank you for not suing. You aren't gonna get a cent out of me anyways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Healing of the Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After everyone had calmed down from welcoming back the landlord and his beautiful wife, I decided it was time to start the meeting. Kanako gave my hand a squeeze of encouragement. I squeezed back just to let her know I appreciated it. "I guess I should start by talking about my past. I am, or was before the accident, a scientist working in the field of technology." Su squealed with delight and said, "Kewlies! I knew there was a brain in yas. Could ya maybe help me out with some of my projects??" Motoko bopped Su on the head to make her quiet again. "Maybe later, Su- chan. Now where was I? Oh, yes. I had my own laboratory that was funded by the government. That research facility was specializing in nanotechnology, specifically merging it with the human body. I also had an assistant who was working on an A. I. program to help the nanobots to coexist with the body as well as the mind. Her name was Sari. After a while of working together, we started dating." After hearing this, the girls in unison said, "Awwwwwwwwe, isn't that sweet." I resumed my story.  
  
"After several months of dating, I finally proposed to her for marriage. Unfortunately, it was never meant to be. After I finished the final bug testing on the project, the lab came under attack. Two strange looking creatures broke in, wreaking havoc all over the place. They destroyed mostly everything save for the computer Sari and I were working on. Whatever their intentions were, I knew they wanted my project. Sari tried to stop them, but they mercilously killed her. I had no choice but to upload the nanobots and design specs into myself. I then tried to escape, but a bomb that they set blew up, somehow affecting the nanotechnology within me, sending me through what seemed like a warp zone. It slowly took my memory away, leaving me with that amnesia I had when I first showed up here." Everyone blushed at remembering me splashing down in the hot springs, save for Keitaro and Naru, who just sweat-dropped. I continued.  
  
"And now, I have some bad news. Those two creatures were lackeys of the SATAN organization. And now their head leaders have tracked me here. You know those bad dreams I have been having recently?" Everyone silently nodded. "Well, I believe that they are premonitions. They have been telling me that the organization is going to attack on Halloween. I don't want anyone to be hurt, but I do need some help. I don't know much about demons, evil spirits, and the like, but I do know they won't be easily defeated. And now, I humbly ask for your help. I will give you some time to make your decision. But remember, whether your vote is yay or nay, I am glad I got to know you as my friends. Thank you." Then I got up to leave. Kanako started to follow me, but I told her to stay. They needed her opinion as well.  
  
I walked outside the Hinata-sou while they were busy discussing what I have told them. Inside, there was a long silence, everyone thinking of the story I told them. Then Keitaro spoke up. "Well, girls, this is a whole lot to digest. But I believe him. He does need our help. And you all know I would do anything to help a friend out in need. I may have just met him today, but he is now a friend to me, and I will help him out however I can. Naru?"  
  
"He is deeply troubled by this group, but Keitaro is right. I would do anything for a friend in need. Anything. So I'm in."  
  
Shinobu said, "Dark-sempai has always treated us with respect. He is very friendly, very helpful, and always kind. So I will help him out anyway I can."  
  
Su was the next to voice her opinion. "Am I in? Am I in? Ya better believe I'm in!! Besides, he promised to play with me and help me out with my inventions!! Let's get those SATAN bums!"  
  
Motoko said, "Before, I would never have even given it some thought to help out a man in any way, unless his heart was pure. But I have looked into his heart, and it beats true. So, he can count on me and the Hina Blade."  
  
Sarah chimed in, "Yeah, sure. Count me in. I'll help out the dork. Anyone that can elude my pranks deserve my respect.  
  
Ema said, "If we survive this, this is going into my files. I'm in."  
  
Kitsune said, "Of course I will help, Dark-kun is family now. He helped me put my life in focus, and for a few months now, I have been Sake- free, and I am proud of myself. So I say, let's send those SATAN organization losers back to Hell." Upon hearing this, everyone applauded her.  
  
Finally, it was Kanako's turn. "I'm sure everyone knows this by now, but I will say it anyway. I used to have a big crush on Oniichan. To me, the sun rose and set on him. And even after he married you, Naru, I still had my crush on him. But ever since Dark-kun came into our lives, I felt something that I thought I only had for my Oniichan. And then I knew it, I loved Dark-kun. He made me smile for the first time in my life, and I loved it. I don't know what I would do now if he left. So I say, let those freaks come, and if they try to hurt Dark-kun, I will personally kill them myself."  
  
Keitaro stood up and said, "So that's it. We vow to protect Dark-san and the Hinata-sou. We will show these creeps that if you harm one of us, there will be hell to pay. Kanako, bring him back inside." Kanako got up and went out of the front door to get me. "While he comes back, let's work on a defense plan." Su jumped over onto Keitaro and said, "Kewlies! I can use all my Mecha-Tamas for the front line! That will show 'em no one messes with my playmates!!"  
  
Outside, I look out to the bridge that leads out of Hinata-sou, lost in thought. Just then I felt a light kiss on my cheek, and I knew it was Kanako. "They are ready for you, and they agreed. You are family now, and we never turn our backs on family. So let's go inside so we can work on the battle plans." I hugged her close, feeling my tears dropping, and said, "Thank you, Kanako-chan. Thank you for making me one of the family. I love you guys so much, especially you." We then walked back, arm in arm, snuggled closely together, back to Command Central of the Hinata-sou.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? Will the newly formed family of Hinata-sou be ready for Halloween and the impending attack? And what is the true motive of the SATAN organization for capturing Dark Heart? Stay tuned, Chapter 10 and Halloween are just around the corner. And as always, reviews and commentary are always accepted. Thanx, DarkHeart 


	10. Chapter 10

Here I am again, time for Chapter 10. And as always, if it weren't for my friends reviewing this, I would never have posted this story. And now, on with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina. I own a Ford Aerostar van p.o.s.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Healing of The Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It was the day just before Halloween, and the leaders of the SATAN organization Mike and Sandra were bringing together their army of evil. Sandra was working on their strategic plans while Mike was addressing his troops. "Warriors of the SATAN Organization, heed your leader! Tomorrow night is our last chance to acquire our prey. With the secrets he keeps within him, we will use them to rule the Universe! Those who try to oppose us shall surely die. All hail the SATAN Organization!!" The army, in one unified voice, responded, "All hail the SATAN Organization!!"  
  
Sandra, who just finished her strategies, came forward to address the troops. "Fellow followers, I will not lie to you. The battle before us will be difficult, but if we stick to these plans, then the victory will be ours! Squad A will come in from the left. Squad B will take the right. And Squad C will come in the front. They will not know what hit them, and by then, we will have captured Professor H and leave a ton of dead bodies! All hail the SATAN Organization!!" The army once again replied in a unified voice, "All Hail the SATAN Organization!!" She then thought to herself, _This definitely won't end well for us. If I survive, maybe I will get a new job, maybe working at a McDonald's....  
_  
Meanwhile, back at the Hinata-sou, My new family was working on defensive plans of their own. "Okay, guys," Keitaro said, "This is how I see it. Su, you get your army of Mecha-Tamas posted out front, but make sure they are camoflaged." "Aye, Aye, Commander Keitaro!!" Su responded enthusiastically. "Sarah, you and Ema take the right flank. Hold them off as best as you can. Kitsune, you and Mutsumi take the left flank. Use some of Mutsumi's watermelon bombs to protect yourselves. Shinobu, you work on making some food, but make sure you add a 'special' ingredient, namely this paralyzing powder. Hopefully that will slow them down substantially. And Motoko, Kanako, Naru, Dark, and myself will be the last line of defense. Any questions?"  
  
Ema raised her hand. "Since we know that we won't be able to have our Halloween party on Halloween, can we move it up to tonight? This may be our last big party, ever, so I say we live it up now. Besides, the yams are already ready, right, Shinobu?"  
  
"Yes they are, Ema," Shinobu replied. "Besides, we should also make this a 'Welcome Home' party for Sempai and Naru-Sempai. Now I got to go make up some more food, both for the party and for the battle." And with that, Shinobu left for the kitchen.  
  
"Kewlies," Su said. "I hope she makes me some Banana Soup and a Banana Soufflé. Well, I gotta go make those camoflage modification on the Mecha-Tamas." Then she skipped off. She then yelled down the hall, "Just remember, Keitaro and Naru, you both owe me some playtime!!" Keitaro and Naru both sweat-dropped at that thought.  
  
Kitsune got up to go. "Well, it's time for me to be back at the café to open up. Plus I have to let Mutsumi know about our plans." Kitsune then turned to Keitaro and Naru. "Welcome back, you too, and you behave yourselves. Do anything that I would do." she said with a sly wink.  
  
Motoko also stood up to leave. "I must be getting to my dojo, or else my students will wonder where I am. Urashima, Naru-Sempai, welcome home. After I return, we need to have a practice session, just the three of us. I would like to see how far you have progressed, Urashima." And with that, she left.  
  
I could tell by looking at them that Keitaro and Naru were still tired from their trip. I said, "Now that you two are back, you can reclaim your room. Besides, you guys are exhausted. Go lay down. I will sleep out here tonight in order to take the first watch." They started to protest, but I stopped them. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine. You all have done so much for me, I feel like returning the favor. Now get some rest, both of you." Seeing that they couldn't win this argument, they went to the landlord's room.  
  
Kanako watched all this and just chuckled. "This is the first time I ever saw Oniichan and Naru lose to an argument that didn't involve them flying out into outer space. Good job, Dark-kun." She then came over and sat on my lap, leaning back onto me. I put my arms around her, thanking my lucky stars I have someone in my life that loves me. While sitting there together, a revelation hit me. "Oh, Crap, I forgot!!" I yelled out. "Since we moved up the Halloween party to tonight, I remembered that I don't have a costume!! What the Hell am I going to do?"  
  
Kanako turned her head toward me and said, "Don't worry about it, Dark-kun, I have a special costume in mind for you. I originally made it for Oniichan, but was never able to give it to him. Why don't you come up to my room and try it on? And maybe, I will give you an extra 'special' gift when you get there." She then gave me a wink and a kiss on the cheek, got up, and left to go to her room.  
  
At that moment, I decided I needed to get some things for everyone there, and something extra special for Kanako. So I went out shopping at the nearby stores in Hinata. As soon as I found everything I wanted, I returned to the Hinata-Sou. I hid them in a secret area that I knew no one would ever find them. Then I went to go see my costume. I got upstairs to Kanako's room, and just as I was about to knock on the door, she said, "Come in, Dark-kun." I went inside and closed the door behind me. The sight that I beheld of her in her costume just made my jaw drop. But what made my jaw drop again was the sight of the costume she had ready for me. I knew right then that tonight would be perfect.  
  
Scene Change  
  
The Halloween party had just started, and everyone was having the time of their lives. They then noticed that Kanako and myself were missing. Keitaro asked, "Has anyone seen Dark-san or my little sister anywhere?" Su answered, "Yeah, I know where they are, they are upstairs in her room. They said they were finishing getting their costumes ready. They'll be down in a second."  
  
Motoko said in an angry voice, "Upstairs, In her room, together?? I will go up there and make sure he doesn't do anything perverted!!" She was just about to grab her sword and start running, when everyone heard a voice say, "There's no need for that, Motoko." They all turned toward the voice and saw, in a beautiful red dress that went all the way to the floor and a diamond tiara on her head, Kanako. They all gasped when they saw their resident goth girl dressed in something so completely opposite to what she usually wears everyday. "I'm sorry I am late, but I had to put the finishing touches on Dark-kun's costume. And may I now present to all of you, in his first appearance here at our special party, Dark Heart!"  
  
At that time, I made my way downstairs and into the room where everyone was gathered. They all looked at me and suddenly applauded, with a couple of wolf whistles from Kitsune and Mutsumi. Kitsune said, "Lookin' good, Dark-kun, lookin' good!!" I was dressed in a blue tuxedo, with matching tophat and cane. I also had on a red mask that went over my eyes. "Ladies and gentleman of the Hinata-Sou," I said, "thank you for accepting me. I have never had a warm reception like this ever in my life. And to show my appreciation for all the things you have done for me, I have brought each and every one of you a gift."  
  
I go to the secret hiding spot and retrieve each of my gifts. I pull out the first one out and say, "Ema, this gift is for you. It's a book about all the UFO sites and sightings within the past hundred years." "For me?" Ema asked, having a tear of joy in her eye. "Thank you, Dark-san, I will treasure this always." I pull out the next gift. "Mutsumi, this is for you. For being one of the first friends that I remembered having before and after the incident, I give to you imported Watermelon juice." "Oh, my, what an unexpected surprise. How did you know that was my favorite?" Everyone face-vaulted on that. "Sarah, this is yours. It's a Video cell phone you can use between yourself and your papa. I made sure Seta-san already had his." Sarah came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Oh, thank you Dark-san, you don't know how much this means to me. I take back what I called you earlier when I first met you. You aren't a dork, you are a really nice man."  
  
"Shinobu, this is for you. A new pot and pan set. But I had these made especially for you. Read the inscription on the handles." Shinobu looked closely and saw, _To sweet Shinobu, Master Chef of the Hinata-Sou. May your cooking bring the world together in heart-felt love. From Dark Heart._ Shinobu started crying and said, "That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. Thank you, Dark-Sempai!!" She gave me a hug and hurried to put her new equipment away.  
  
"Kitsune, this is for you. In celebration of your recovery from drinking, I give you a gift certificate to the most expensive restaurant in all of Tokyo. Enjoy to your heart's content." Kitsune looked at it and then at me, shed a tear, and said, "You shouldn't have, Dark-kun. There's no way I can repay you for this. If it weren't for you, I would never have been able to see the big picture at all. Thank you so very much."  
  
"Su, this one is for you." I hand her a piece of paper with something written on it. "It's your very own web domain name, for you to do with as you wish. I called it SuversesTamachan.com. Enjoy." Su came over, jumped up on my shoulders, gave me a hug, and said, "Ooooh, Tankies, Dark-kun, now I can show the world my quest to defeat Tama-chan!"  
  
"Motoko, This is for you. You have helped me learn the ways of my Cyber Sword. I present to you this book on swords throughout history. I sure hope you like it." Motoko takes the book, bows to me, and said, "Thank you, Dark-san. You have improved much since you first came here. Please accept my most sincerest gratitude." I bow back and said, "You're quite welcome, Motoko-san."  
  
"Keitaro, Naru, these are for you. Two tickets to Pararakelse Island. I understand that this is where you made your first major discovery. Well, they now just made a new discovery, a hot spring, and they have built an inn for it. This is to make up for you cutting short your own honeymoon. Please accept them." Naru started crying in joyful tears, while Keitaro said, "Thank you, Dark-san. You really shouldn't have gone out of your way to do this." "No, but I had to, because you are all my family."  
  
Lastly, I turned to Kanako. "Kanako, you have helped me out in ways nobody else could. You reopened my heart and filled in the emptyness that resided within. Here is my gift to you." I then pulled out from behind my back a dozen dark purple roses. Kanako took them and said, "Oh, Dark-kun, they're beautiful! I don't know what to say." "Not as beautiful as what I have on top of the wrapping, Kanako-chan, take a look." Kanako inspected the wrapping, and noticed that on the bow which held the roses together was a ring. "Oh my God," Kanako yelled out in surprise. "It's a diamond ring!!"  
  
Everyone else just stopped in their tracks after hearing what Kanako said. They all came over and looked at what she held. At that point, I got on my knees. "Yes, Kanako-chan, a diamond ring, just for you. But it comes with a request: Kanako-chan, Will You Marry Me?" Kanako looked at me, then at the ring, then to me again. And with tears rolling down her cheeks, she gave me her answer: "Oh, Yes, Dark-kun, Yes! I will marry you and make us happy together!!" She came down to my level and gave me a deep kiss to seal our promise. Everyone gathered around us and hugged us both and congratulated us on the announced proposal.  
  
Everything went well during the rest of the party. What once was a party that was to celebrate Halloween(even if it was a day early) and the returning of Keitaro and Naru now became the inclusion of my proposal to Kanako. I knew in my mind that tomorrow may be the battle, but tonight it was our time to shine.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, What happens next? Tomorrow is the actual day of Halloween, and that's when all Hell will break loose. Will our heroes survive the upcoming battle, or will the SATAN organization get the upper hand? Find out in Chapter 11. And come on, people, read and respond, PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YA! Thanx--DarkHeart 


	11. Chapter 11

Well, What do ya know? It's time for the battle of the Millenium!! In this corner, hailing from the deep pits of Hell, the SATAN Organization!! And in the other corner, Hailing from the Hinata-Sou, Dark Heart and the Harem!!  
  
Referee: Alright, I want this to be a good blood-laden fight. At the end of the disclaimer, Let's get it on!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. That belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I do however own some ocean front property in Arizona. For Sale!! Cheap!!  
  
The Healing of the Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Ahh, what a fine day to shed some blood, wouldn't you agree, troops of SATAN?" Mike said as he looked over the company of soldiers. "Who's ready to KILL??" The army replied, "We are, Sir!!" "Who's ready to DESTROY??" "We are, Sir!!" "Who's ready to lay their lives on the line for Universal control by the SATAN Organization??" "We are, Sir!! All hail the SATAN Organization!!" "Yes, my troops, Now Forward to our destiny!!"  
  
Sandra decided to take Squad A to their target zone. What they met there certainly shocked them. All that was standing between them and breaking through were two girls, who looked like they were just having a picnic. Squad A's leader turned to his commanding officer Sandra and said, "Is this a joke, Sir? Why do they not run away from us in fear? Do they think we are mere children and not a ruthless army?" Then, one of the girls replied to the squad, saying, "Oh, My, you must be the first squad of the SATAN organization, aren't you? We've heard so much about you. Here, have some of my watermelons." She then walks over and hands each one of them a watermelon. The entire squad sweat-drops, wondering if this is some kind of game. Little did they know, a short fuse that was attached to the melons was lit and was nearing the end of the line. They looked at the melons, saw the fuses, and in unison said, "Aw, Shit!!"  
  
KABLAM!!!!!  
  
Sandra was thankful she was far away from the explosion, although the aftershocks she felt hurt like a bitch. She saw the other girl that for some reason looked like a fox pour some contents from several Sake bottles all over the bodies of her fallen comrades. "It feels good knowing my favorite drink is going to help me out in something other than what used to use it for. Take care, losers, see you in hell!" Then the fox-faced girl lit a match and tossed it to the soaked bodies of Suqad A, sending them up in flames. Sandra managed to get to her feet and ran as fast as she could, in order to warn Squad B to be careful. She then thought, _Damn it, I knew this wouldn't end well. McDonald's is starting to look better and better.....  
_  
Meanwhile, at Squad B's location, the troops were getting restless. They wanted to attack, but they were near starvation. Just then, one of the soldiers saw a table filled with tons of rice balls. "Major! We spotted some rice ball up ahead, and the troops were wondering if we can snag them!" The major thought, and then said, "Let's do it, troops, I am rather hungry myself." They all ran over to the rice balls and bit into them. But then, their bodies start to convulse and spazz out. They realize they can't move. And from out of nowhere three girls appeared and start beating the living hell out of the paralyzed troops. One had what looked like an ancient mask, another had a big cast-iron pan, and the last one had a digi-cam. When the last soldier was left in a bloody, lifeless pile, The girls all started dancing. The girl with the pan shouted out to all the dead bodies, "That's what you get for messing with Dark-sempai and the Hinata-Sou!!"  
  
By the time Sandra had gotten there she saw that Squad B had fallen as well. _I've got to tell Mike about this. He isn't going to like it, though_. She makes it to where Mike and Squad C was. _Thank goodness I made it on time. They haven't started their assault yet_. "Mike," she started to yell, "I've got some bad....."  
  
Mike, who was definitely oblivious to the fact that Sandra was back here instead of with Squad A, shouted, "Squad C, ATTACK!!" Just as the squad moved forward, there were sounds of explosions surrounding the entire area, being preceded by what sounded like mechanical "MYUH"s. Mike watched in annoyance as he saw his team being decimated by mechanical turtles. "Bah, Those little toys won't stop me, For I AM the SATAN organization!! I'll do this by myself!" "So my babies weren't enough, ehh? Well meet Mecha-Tama-Su!!" Just then, Su appeared in what looked like a Mecha-Tama exoframe. "Missles away!!" Mike just laughed and flicked his arm. The missile were redirected back at Su. She managed to get out of the exosuit a second before the first missile struck. The blast sent her flying through the front glass door of the Hinata-Sou, completely knocking her out when she landed.  
  
Mike just laughed at her knocked out body. "That was fun, but if that was the best defense they have, then my victory is assured. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Just then, he heard a familiar voice. "Don't be so sure of that, Mike. My friends and I are more powerful together than you will ever be." Mike turns around and sees his prey talking to him. "So we finally meet again, Professor. You got away from my lackeys last time, but you won't get away from me!!"  
  
Dark Heart replied, "That's where you're wrong on several counts. One-it was because your lackeys screwed up your little gift to me at my lab. Two-because of that incident, the professor part of me died that day, thus I have been remade as Dark Heart!! And three-I don't think my family likes the thought of your evil in this world. Since you are the SATAN Organization leader, we hope you will enjoy your trip, because we are going to send you straight back to Hell from whence you came!!"  
  
"Evil demon in the form of man, Take this!" Motoko shouted. "GOD'S CRY SCHOOL EVIL CUTTING SWORD SECOND FORM!!" Motoko delivers her attack with flawless ease, sending her ki blast straight through his left arm, completely disintegrating it.  
  
"How dare you try to hurt my Dark-Kun? You'll pay with your life!" Kanako shouted. "URASHIMA DRAGON FANG ATTACK!!" Her attack went to his right side, taking off his right arm with it.  
  
"As Kanrinrin of the Hinata-Sou, I will not let you desecrate the history and magic of promises made here." Keitaro said. "Nor will I let you hurt the ones I love!! BOULDER CUTTING BLADE URASHIMA STYLE!!" Keitaro delivered his attack with such a force it made two deep slashes on Mike's chest area, creating an "X" formation.  
  
"How dare you break in this Girl's Dormitory, you big, sick pervert!!" Naru shouted. "TAKE THIS!! NARU PUNCH SPECIAL!!" Her attack sent Mike flying into the ceiling and causing him to crash into the table, breaking both his legs.  
  
Mike yelled out in severe pain. "NO!! This wasn't supposed to happen! I should have been able to defeat them all without any problem! What went wrong??" Dark Heart replied, "That's because you have no heart. The heart is the actual root of all power, because the heart contains love. Love for your friends, love for your family, that is the real power. That power flows through me, through my friends, and throughout the Hinata-Sou, my new home. And this power tells me to finish you Off!!"  
  
Dark Heart's body starts to collect energy for his final attack. His eyes are glowing white, his body is surging with electricity, and he starts to levitate. "Good-bye, Mike of the SATAN Organization. I hope in your next life you will find your heart, and the true power it can possess." Sandra, who watched over this, shouted to Mike, "Hey, Mike, I Quit!! I am going to work for the Golden Arches!! And I told you this was a bad idea!! I hope you like your death!" Before Dark's attack, Mike spoke his last thoughts, "Sandra, you deserter, You're fired! And as for you, Dark Heart, I will return in some way, shape, or form. This is not over!!"  
  
Dark merely smiled and said, "Yes, it is over. DAMNATION DESOLATION BLAST!!" And with all his might, Dark releashed the biggest ball of pure energy ever imagined, taking with it the very last cell of the former SATAN organization leader, Mike. As the ball of light finally disappeared, Dark landed hard on the floor of the Hinata-sou and said, "It's finally over. The nightmare is finally over." Then he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Scene and Style change  
  
After the final blast I shot at the leader, Mike, I completely ran out of energy. The last thing I remembered was the fact that the nightmares of my past were finally over with his death. Then I passed out. I don't know how long I was out of it, but the next thing I knew I was lying on some kind of table. I tried feeling around to see how badly damaged I was. Everything felt alright, so I tried lifting my arms to see if I was in restrainths. No, no straps or anything, but I felt something laying on my chest  
  
"Hey, he's awake!! Dark-kun's awake!! See, I told ya hooking him up to my computers would help!!" I recognized that voice. I said in a hoarse voice, "Su, Is that you?"  
  
"Yay!! Dark-kun remembers me!! No amnesia or nothing!! Hey, Dark- kun, after ya is feeling better, can we go play? Oh, by the way, good job on saving the Hinata-Sou and us. I heard about your speech from Keitaro. That was so Kewlie!! I'll have to look into amplifying the power of love. Maybe I could use it on my next version of my Mecha-Tamas!!"  
  
"Sure, Su, whatever you say, but could you please take these eyepatches off? I can't see with these things on!!" Then I hear a voice that just made my heart leap with joy. "Let me take them off for you, Dark- kun." Out of all the voices I wanted to hear, I wanted to hear hers most of all. "Kanako-chan, you're alright!! I thought that the blast had gotten you, but you're alright!!" She removed the eyepatches, allowing me to see that it was her laying across me. She then pulled me up, hugging and kissing me, all the while tears were streaming down her face. "Oh, Dark-kun, I thought you would never wake up again!! I thought I would lose you forever!!" I tried to calm her down, then I noticed we weren't alone, aside from Su.  
  
"Well, well, well, so the stud finally woke up," Kitsune said. "You had us all worried that you would never wake up. Hell, I almost started to drink again, it felt so bad. But I didn't."  
  
"Dark-Sempai, are you feeling better?" Shinobu asked. "I have been waiting for this day ever since the attack. Now I can make a feast for you, so you can heal better. And I will use the pans you gave me to prepare it."  
  
"So you did survive, Dark Heart-San," Motoko said. "Your skills impressed me that day. I am honored to have fought with you in battle. When you are feeling up to it, would you still like to train with me some more?"  
  
"Oh, My, are you feeling better, Dark-kun?" Mutsumi. "I am so glad. That was a fun day. Can we do it again? I liked those guys." Everyone just face-vaults.  
  
"I got it all on tape!!" Ema exclaimed. "You guys should see this, this is so wicked cool!! Oh, Hi, Dark-san, glad to see ya feeling better. I gotta get this on my site, pronto!!" She then runs off.  
  
I looked around at all my friends gathered together, and I couldn't help but feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "Thank you all," I said in a choked up voice, "I am really lucky to have you all as my friends." Then I frowned. "But what happened to all the bodies? And how long was I out for that matter?"  
  
"Oh, my," Mutsumi spoke up. "It seems that when you killed their leader, they all just vanished into thin air. I thought that was a neat magic trick." Everyone face-vaulted again.  
  
Kanako then took over. "You have been out for over a month and a half. We knew not to take you to the hospital, so we hooked you up to Su's computers to make sure you were alright. But thank God you are. Hinata- Sou is the place of promises, and we made one together. We vowed to be there for each other, to protect each other, and to love each other." She then gave me a deep, passionate kiss. At that time, I could have cared less about the hooting and hollaring from the other girls, as I held my future bride to be in my arms. Christmas was right around the corner, but I know that I already have my gift.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, What do you think? The battle is over, Hinata-Sou won, and Christmas is on its way. What does the future hold for the Hinata-Sou residents? Stay tuned. Thanx--DarkHeart 


	12. DarkHeart Review Responses

Howdy, All, DarkHeart Here. Today, I am just using this posting to respond to those that did in fact review my story. I would just like to say thank you to these people, and I hope others would feel like reviewing my story as well. Anyways, here we go.  
  
To BuntaWRX: Thank you for being the first one to actually reviewing my story. Now as for doing a fan fic on Initial D, I regret to inform you that I have not seen the anime or read the manga yet, but I intend to in the near future. And as soon as I understand what it is about, you can rest assured that I will try my hand on that series as well.  
  
To Writer: I appreciate your commenting on my writing skills. Truth be told, I hated English classes when I was still in High School. But hearing that my story writing was good really boosted my ego a tad. And as for me making myself extra superpowerful, yeah, I know I put in on thick, but this is my first time writing a fanfic, and my first time using myself as an original character. But If I decide to use myself as an OC again, I will try to make myself a little bit more mortal.  
  
To the last person that reviewed(Gomen Nasai, I wasn't able to store your name on my puter to give proper credit): Don't worry, I do have a few ideas floating around my head as to how I am going to end it. And when that is over, I am thinking about doing a crossover, with which series I am not too sure about yet, but I am leaning to Fruits Basket as one of the major player series.  
  
So I guess that is it then. I won't be able to update for a while now, basically because I have family coming down here by the end of this week, and I have to get ready for them. But I will return with Chapter 12, And that will be my Christmas Episode. So until then, Stay frosty all.  
  
PS: For those that have just read my story and didn't even review, I was going to share my freshly baked cookies(OK, they are really store-bought) with those that reviewed and with my cast members. But you aren't getting any cuz you didn't revview!! (Laughs maniacally)  
  
Thanx again, People--DarkHeart 


	13. Chapter 12Christmas Special Part 1

What's up, guys and dolls?? DarkHeart back again, with Chapter 12, better known as my Christmas Special. And as always, thank you to all those that have read and responded. And now, the lame part, the (Ugggh) Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't own the rights to Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. So deal with it, or do I have to let my Depraved walruses have their way with you??  
  
The Healing of the Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Christmas time is almost upon us, and I had decided what I wanted to do for my new family here at Hinata-Sou. I planned on surprising them by taking them to my hometown in America, and giving them a grand tour of my state. I had managed to get my passport transported to the Hinata-Sou just in time before I got the tickets. After the tickets were acquired and I got back to the dorm, I called them together for a housemeeting. Everyone had gathered in the living room, so I started the meeting.  
  
"Everyone, since this is my very first Christmas with you all, I decided that we deserve a Christmas vacation. And I already made travel plans for all of us."  
  
Su asked, "Are we going back to my homeland of Molmol, Dark-kun? That would be so Kewlie!! I would be able to see my big brother and sister again."  
  
Shinobu said, "Maybe we will be able to go to Pararakelse Island. I would love to be able to see Nyamo again."  
  
Sarah said, "Oh you guys. Those places have been done to death. If it were up to me, I would have chosen England. Then we would be able to see the queen, and maybe try to get the palace gate guards to move. Now that would be fun to do."  
  
While I was having fun listening to all of them theorize of the place I was going to take them, I decided to get their attention focused back on me. "Sorry, ladies, but I have an even better place in mind. So I say, grab your passports, pack your bags and Christmas presents, and meet me down here in half an hour. For we are going to...AMERICA!!"  
  
All of a sudden, the entire Hinata-Sou broke out with cheers of joy and happiness. I knew that none of them with the exception of Sarah had been to my homeland, and I thought that they would enjoy this change of pace. They all hurried down the steps where I was waiting, and then we took the train to the Tokyo Airport. As soon as we got on the plane, I suggested that everyone get some sleep, figuring it was going to be a long flight. Kanako, who was sitting beside me, held my hand as she was looking out the window. She seemed kind of nervous, so I asked her what was wrong. "Kanako-chan? Is there something the matter?"  
  
She turned and looked at me, her face kind of pale, but she still smiled at me. "It's kind of hard for me to say this, Dark-kun, but this is the second time I ever flew in an airplane. You know that I traveled all over with Granny Hinata around the world, right?" I nodded my head and let her continue. "Well, all the time we were traveling, we always took helicopters. We never flew on airplanes. This is still a new experience for me, and it kind of frightens me."  
  
I pulled her close to me so that her head was resting on my shoulder. "Oh, Kanako-chan, there's nothing to worry about. Let me share with you a little secret of mine. I've flown in planes at least five times in my life, and I am still not used to it. You see, as strong as I have become recently, there is one thing that still scares the bejesus out of me. I HATE heights. But everytime, I knew I had someone there with me every single time." Kanako was slightly taken aback from what I said, but I continued, "So I tell you what, if we hold each other close, then all our fears and worries will just disappear."  
  
Kanako then smiled and said, "You're right, Dark-kun. As long as we have each other, we can overcome anything." I patted her head, kissed her, and said, "That's my girl. Now I think it's time we get some sleep. We need it if we are going to battle jetlag when we land in America." I got up and looked in the overhead compartments for some blankets and pillows for everyone. Seeing that everyone was already passed out, I just covered them with the blankets. Then I got back to my row with a blanket and pillows for both Kanako and myself. She once again laid her head on my shoulder, and in a sleepy voice said, "Thank you for taking us to America, and thank you for being there with me. I love you, Dark-kun." She then fell into a deep sleep. I lightly kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you too, Kanako-chan." And then it was my turn to lose the battle with the Sandman.  
  
Scene Change  
  
Nineteen hours have passed since we left Tokyo. We were now arriving at an airport in Virginia, USA. I had called some of my friends that I used to work with in different fields of nanotechnology to come and meet us at the airport. As soon as we got our bags at the new baggage claim part of the airport, I heard some voices that I recognized instantly. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the last member of the 'Neo-Nano Roninz'!! And just where the hell have you been hiding!!??"  
  
"Ra-Mel, Jenn, you guys came!! Oh, thank you for agreeing to pick us up." I shook Ra-Mel's hand and gave Jenn a big hug. Kanako came up to me and asked, "Dark-kun, who are these people, and why did you hug her?" I turned to Kanako and said with a lighthearted laugh, "My dear, sweet Kanako- chan, these are two of my best friends that I used to work with before the 'incident.' This little nutball of a guy is Ra-Mel, and this kindhearted girl is Jenn. And together, we were the team of the 'Neo-Nano Roninz'!" Kanako looked at me with a puzzled expression and I said, "It's a long story, don't ask."  
  
I then introduced Ra-Mel and Jenn to the rest of the girls. It seemed to me that they would get along nicely during our vacation. Jenn then asked me where we wanted to go first. I told her to take us to the colonial area in Williamsburg. We were kind of tired from all the jetlag so we wanted to go to our hotel. They agreed, and soon we were on our way. Little did we know that we were being watched.  
  
"Agent Q to base. Agent Q to base. Over."  
  
"Base here. Status report, Agent Q."  
  
"Have visual contact with our target. Awaiting instructions."  
  
"Do nothing for now, and stay hidden. Those Urashima and Aoyama girls will detect you if you do anything rash. Roger that.  
  
"Roger, Base, Agent Q, over and out."  
  
From somewhere deep inside the bowels of the Earth, a lone figure contemplates what has been related to him from his demon operative. "So you have returned, eh, Dark Heart? You will come to regret it. You may have beaten my highest ranked general, but next time, you will have to deal with me, Master Custer!! The SATAN Organization will rise again!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, great. Just when things were going so well, we find out that the SATAN Organization is all but destroyed. What will Dark Heart do when he finds out the truth? Stay tuned.  
  
Please read and review, people, and if you do, I will give you 1,000 Woolongs, which in reality equals squat. Thanx--DarkHeart. 


	14. Chapter 13Christmas Special Part 2

Yo, People, Guess who's back!! That's right, It's your friendly neighborhood DarkHeart. Here with the next installment of my story. And as always, thank you to all my reviewers. Now, on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina is not mine, That accolade goes to Ken Akamatsu, the lucky stiff.  
  
The Healing of the Dark Heart  
  
Chapter 13  
  
As soon as we settled in at our hotel, we went to our designated rooms. Since it was the holiday season, there were only four rooms left. I was thankful that all the rooms interconnected with each other. Kitsune and Mutsumi took the first room. Shinobu, Sarah, and Ema took the second. Motoko and Su took the third room(Mainly because Su still likes to hold on to someone when she sleeps, and she prefers it to be Motoko). And by some twist of fate(or maybe wishful thinking on Kanako's part), the last room went to Kanako and myself. After everyone settled in their rooms, they all went off to do their things.(AN: I could go on to explain what they might go off to do, I decided against it. Seemed boring to me.) Ra-Mel, Jenn, and myself stayed behind to have our little "Neo-Nano Roninz" meeting.  
  
"Okay now, Professor H--I mean Dark Heart," Ra-Mel started. "Just what in the hell is going on here? I mean, we got word from your labs that you and Sari were killed by some people who were trying to steal your research. And now we get warnings to protect ourselves from some group!! By the way, can you remember the name of that group, Jenn?"  
  
Jenn said, "I believe it was the SAINT group, or maybe the SAMMY group. Damn it, I can't remember..."  
  
I interrupted in a flat voice, "It is the SATAN Organization. I faced them back at the Hinata-Sou. But at least a couple of good things came about it. First, we defeated an army and two of their generals. Second, if it weren't for them attacking in the first place, I wouldn't have mad all my new friends. And finally, I wouldn't have even met my new fiance' Kanako." I then blushed several shades of red, remembering the events that led up to my proposal.  
  
The two of them looked at me in surprise and then congratulated me from hearing my news. "Congruatulations, bro!" Ra-Mel stated with pride. "I never knew you had it in you. And man, is she a babe or what?"  
  
Jenn then elbows Ra-mel in the ribs and said, "Ra-Mel, behave yourself. Aren't you already dating that intern from NASA??" She then turns to me and says, "I am happy to hear of your upcoming marriage, Dark. I am saddened that Sari was killed, but I believe she would approve of this wedding." I thought, _Oh yeah, Sari already knows, too bad I can't tell you what she said to me from my vision._ Jenn then said, "But tell me. Are you going to be married here in the States, or back in Japan?"  
  
I thought for a moment, and then said, "I would love to be married back in Japan, at the Hinata-Sou. And I am sure my fiance' and new family would love to have another wedding there again." I stand up, walk to my room's door, opened it, and watched as a cascade of the Hinata Harem girls fall into the room. "Isn't that right, Kanako-chan and girls?" I said with a chuckle.  
  
While the girls regain their composure, Ra-Mel and Jenn just stare in astonishment. Ra-Mel asks, "Hey, Dark? Does this happen all the time where you live at now?"  
  
Once again, I chuckle and said, "Well let me put it to you this way. I am glad I got out of the 'Intelligence Gathering' business when I did, because this is the reason why there aren't that many secrets told at the Hinata-Sou." The girls all blushed in embarrassment knowing this statement was true. And with that, Jenn and Ra-Mel decided it was time to part ways with us.  
  
After they left, everyone was in mine and Kanako's room, talking about the stuff they heard close to the end of the 'Neo-Nano Roninz' meeting. I got their attention focused back on me, and started. "Okay, girls, I know you all are getting pshyched up at having another wedding back home, but remember, right now, we are on vacation. We will work on wedding plans when we get back. Now it's getting late, and I for one need some sleep to get over this jetlag. Now if there's anything else, I suggest you all do the same thing. Because I have something big planned for tomorrow."  
  
Everyone got up and left, saying their goodnights and still getting excited about having another wedding back home. The last one to leave was Motoko. "Dark-san, a moment please." I acknowledge her and motion for her to continue. "Dark-san, I have been feeling a presence following us since we arrived. Please be careful, for it felt like the same as those that attacked us. Just stay on guard." "Thanks, Motoko-san, you stay on guard as well. But also, please try to have some fun here as well." She starts to walk out when I added, "Motoko-San? Make sure you don't tell the others about us being watched. I don't want them to freak out." She nodded and left.  
  
Kanako came over to me after everyone left and jumped up on me(Not as strongly as Su, but it still knocked me down). She started hugging me and kissing me, saying, "Oh, Dark-Kun, getting married at Hinata-Sou would be a dream come true. I would love it if you would allow Oniichan to give me away." I look up in her eyes, smile, and say, "For you, Kanako-Chan, anything." We then lay there in the King sized bed, just hugging and kissing each other before we fall into a deep sleep, not giving a care to the world.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, How is it? Sorry, people, this will not be a lime/lemon story for right now, at least I revise it on my computer. But don't worry, I will do one, and that one will be a crossover. But until next time, Please Read and review. Thanx--DarkHeart. 


End file.
